Harry Potter and the Tazor of Terror
by LoveHermione
Summary: This is just a silly story that popped into my head! It's just for a laugh! No slash, I don't think so yet anyway! Harry wakes up in the hopital wing again and finally snaps. No one in Hogwarts is safe!


**OK I know I should be working on my other story, but I can't get this idea out of my head! Every time I tried to start the next chapter of Heart rules the head. I had scenes of Harry running around zaping people! So for now I decided to give in and post chapter 1 of this. I will get on to the next chapter soon. I don't know when you will get chapter 2 of this but if you let me know what you think it may help me decide to write more!**

**It's just mindless fun for Harry! No kinky stuff at least not yet I think.**

**Disclaimer. JK is very lucky to own everything. I am unlucky and own none of it!**

Harry Potter and the Tazor of Terror.

Chapter 1 :- The amazing dancing McGonagall

Harry woke up to see nothing but fuzzy outlines and mixes of colour. He reached his hand out towards the table next to him and finds his glasses. As he put them on he swears violently at where he has woken up. The hospital wing! Throwing himself out of the bed he quickly gets dressed and storms out of the room and heads towards Gryffindor common room, muttering the entire way there.

"I am never waking up again in that stupid place! I am sick of it! If I am not being knocked off my broom, Voldemort has tried to kill me again. No more I have had enough!" Harry shouts the last sentence as he charges through the common room and past Hermione and Ron who were in the middle of yet another argument. He reaches the dorm room and goes straight to his trunk at the bottom of his bed.

"I am so glad I bought this before coming back this year!" Harry smiles gleefully as he lifts the object to his face. Harry holds the object carefully in his hand and admires the perfect design of it. Sleek black and enough power to make the founders of Hogwarts feel the shock. Harry pressed his fingers on to the buttons on either side of the object and watched as high voltage sparks flew across the end of it.

"My new friend, he will help me show this school that I am sick of everything and everyone! Come my tazor friend lets get started" he stood up and put the tazor into his pocket. He walked back out the dorm room and tried to head straight out of the portrait hole, but Hermione and Ron stood in his way.

"Is everything ok Harry? I thought you were resting in the hospital wing? You look angry, did you see Malfoy? Has he said something again? Oh Harry you can't let people get to you like this! It will make you implode if you're not careful." Hermione said before Ron could even open his mouth.

"Mione please get out of my way! I don't want to talk with you yet. I have other people to see first. But I promise that I will come for you soon." Harry plastered a false smile on his face and walked around Hermione.

"Big help you were Ron. Why didn't you say anything? God you really are useless sometimes!" Hermione stamped after Harry leaving Ron to just stand there and wonder if he was going mental.

"Harry wait!" shouted Hermione as she ran after him.

"Hermione will you do me a favour and wait for me in the library? I really need to sort something out then I would love to chat with you." Harry said quite politely with the false smile still masking his features.

"Fine Harry but I want you to give me everything when you find me!" she walked off to the library with Harry watching her as she moved.

"Nice ass, pity she is one!" Harry looked at his watch and started to run towards his destination, the Transfiguration Classroom.

Harry slowed down as he reached the floor the class was on. He put his hand in is pocket and placed his fingers close to the little triggers. Taking a deep breath he pushed open the door and walked inside.

"Professor I am glad I found you I really need to say something I should have said to you years ago. You know about getting me on the Quidditch team and things." McGonagall was sat making homework but gave him a piercing stare over her glasses.

"Mr Potter there is no need to thank me for what I saw fit as the perfect option for your talents in the air. Now I really must finish these papers" Harry wasn't happy she was dismissing him before he could really say anything to her. Harry's blood began to boil as he watched the Professor continue her marking.

"I haven't come here to thank you Professor" as Professor McGonagall looked up at him again. Harry pulled out the tazor pointed it right at her and pressed the button. Two wired shot out and hit her square in the chest. Her eyes bulged as the first shock pulsed through her.

"Mr Potter what is the meaning of…"he pressed the button again, pleased with himself as she jumped off her chair. He held the button down and watched as she jerked every muscle in her body. She looked like a puppet being controlled by strings. Her arms and legs swung and flailed around. He laughed as saw her try to remain composed and failing miserably.

"Mr Potter why…" Harry cut her off before she could again finish.

"WHY? Because all I wanted was to have fun and now I am going to have some!" he kept pressing the button just to see what position her body would end up in after each press.

"Why Professor I had no idea you could breakdance as well! Would you like me to fetch Ron? I know you liked to partner with him before!" Harry eased off playing with her and stared at her writhing body.

"Had enough? I think I have!"But just as relief fell over Professor McGonagall's face he would press it again and grin at her as she moaned in pain and frustration.

"Sorry, I lied!" Harry held the button down again and saw his head of house end up in a star shape and began to bounce up and down with her limbs extended and shaking. When Harry let go of the button again he found that his Professor was now unconscious and his fun was over. Just for luck he tried again but her body just shivered a little and stopped. He leant over her and pulled the wires out and slowly walked towards the door.

"That was entertaining. But it didn't last long enough. I wonder if my next victim will be better?" as he said this he caught sight of a fur tail just out side the door. He walked out and saw Mr Norris moving away from him, probably going to fetch Filch. Harry smiled manically. He slowly crept after the feline.

"Here kitty, kitty!"

**Well please let me know what you think! **


End file.
